Large commercial coal fired boilers comprise vertical and horizontal sections of pendant tubes. Over time, slag deposits build up on the exterior surfaces of the tubes and eventually plug the backspace areas between these tubes. The vertical and horizontal pendant sections are so fabricated that impingement upon the waste materials accumulating on and between the tube surfaces is very difficult. Cleaning of these surfaces has normally been accomplished using a hand held lance which directs cleaning fluid for impingement upon only the accessible portions of the total surface.
The present invention relates to a device for effectively cleaning slag deposits from the exterior surface of all sections of pendant tubes of a large boiler. It may also be used to remove wastes deposited in electrostatic precipitators.